


Back To NY

by cazmalfoy



Series: CSI Parents [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future. Danny and Tim have two children and return to New York to visit Mac and co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To NY

The door to the bathroom opened as Tim stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. It had been locked while he had been in the shower but he had unlocked it, in case a member of his family wanted him for whatever reason.  
  
“Hey,” Tim grinned, seeing his husband’s reflection in the mirror.  
  
Danny grinned back at him as he moved further into the room. Danny was already dressed in his usual suit, ready to head out to work. “Hi,” Danny replied. He moved to one side of Tim before moving around to the other side, looking on the surface around the sink.  
  
“You lost something?” Tim asked, rinsing his mouth out and placing his tooth brush back where it belonged.  
  
“My watch,” Danny replied with a frown. “I’m sure I took it off in the bedroom last night but it’s not there now and it’s not in here either,” he finished with a sigh.  
  
“Have you tried asking…”  
  
Someone else entered the room before Tim could finish his sentence. “Daddy!” their four-year-old son cried, seeing Danny in the bathroom with Tim, who was glad that he had a towel firmly fastened around his waist.  
  
Tim laughed when his eyes picked out the watch that Jason was trying his best to keep on his tiny wrist. “Dan, I think I’ve found your watch,” he chuckled.  
  
Danny looked down and laughed also. “Well, well, Mr Speedle,” he grinned, leaning down and scooping up his son. “You’re the fiend that stole my watch,” he said, perching Jason on his hip.  
  
“I wanted to be like you, Daddy,” Jason replied, looking down at the watch.  
  
Danny grinned at him. “Of course you did,” he smirked, causing Tim to roll his eyes. “But why don’t you go and wear your dad’s watch?” he suggested, slipping the time keeping device off of Jason’s wrist. “I need to get to work.”  
  
Jason pouted at Danny. “I don’t want you to go, daddy.”  
  
Danny smiled and hugged him tightly. “I know you don’t, kid,” he replied. “But it’s Friday, so it won’t be that long before all of us are in New York together. Do you think you can hang in there for a few more hours?”  
  
Jason thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Okay, daddy,” he whispered, placing a sloppy kiss on Danny’s cheek before wriggling his way out of the blond’s arms and running out of the room, presumably to hunt down Tim’s watch.  
  
Danny laughed and shook his head as he fastened the watch around his right wrist. “I best get off,” Danny sighed, leaning closer to Tim and kissing him passionately before heading off to say goodbye to Bridget.  
  
~  
  
“Damn it! I hate airplanes!” Danny complained, picking Jason up as they continued their journey through the airport terminal.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes at his seven-year-old daughter Bridget who was standing at his side, holding his hand tightly. “Do you think he’ll stop complaining now that we’re actually here?” he asked his daughter.  
  
Bridget shook her head, her blonde pigtails swinging with each movement she made. “No. Now he’ll complain about the traffic on the way to the hotel,” she replied. She grinned angelically when Danny threw a mock-glare in her direction.  
  
“They’re picking on me, J,” Danny grumbled to his son.  
  
“They’re meanies, daddy,” Jason agreed with Danny, who threw a smug look over his shoulder at Tim as they headed towards baggage claim.  
  
~  
  
Don Flack was in his kitchen, fixing himself a snack when he heard the door to his house open and an excited voice call out his name.  
  
He barely had chance to brace himself before Jason flung his arms around Don’s legs. “Hey there, you little monster,” Don grinned down at his godson. “Where’s your dads?” he questioned.  
  
Jason released him with one arm and pointed towards the door that lead out into the hallway as Danny entered the room, followed by Tim and Bridget. “Hey, Captain,” Danny grinned, crossing the room and pulling his best friend into a tight hug. “It’s about bloody time.”  
  
Don laughed as he embraced Tim as well. “Trust me, it’s not through lack of trying,” he replied, crouching down so that he was at eye level with Bridget. “You too old to give your Uncle Don a hug?”  
  
Bridget grinned and shook her head before throwing herself into Don’s arms. “I missed you, Uncle Don,” she told him.  
  
“I missed you too, kid,” Don replied, hugging her back tightly before releasing her. “Why don’t you and your brother go play in the sitting room?” he suggested. “I think you’ll find a little surprise in there,” he added, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Bridget’s eyes lit up and she grabbed her brother’s hand before running out of the room, dragging Jason behind her.  
  
“What did you buy them?” Danny asked, looking at Don intently.  
  
“Nothing,” Don replied, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Don in disbelief. Before Don could argue some more a loud yapping came from the sitting room. “You’d bloody better not have done,” Danny glared.  
  
“I didn’t,” Don assured him, holding up his hands in defence.  
  
“Granddaddy!” Bridget cried excitedly from the other room.  
  
“He did,” Don continued, smirking to himself.  
  
“Tim,” Danny said, not taking his eyes off of Don, “keep an eye on Don so I can hurt him later. I’m going to go and kill my father.” He sent one more glare in Don’s direction before leaving the room.  
  
Danny walked down the corridor, following the excited squeals of his son and daughter. He paused in the door when he saw Bridget and Jason sitting on the rug in front of Don’s fire, playing with a black Labrador puppy.  
  
“Hey,” Danny greeted, leaning on the door frame.  
  
Danny’s adopted father looked up and smiled at him. “Hi, Danny,” Mac Taylor greeted, getting up to embrace the blond. “You and Tim both okay?” he asked.  
  
“Daddy!” Jason cried, running towards Danny before he could answer Mac. He was holding the puppy’s collar and dragging it after him. “Look!”  
  
Danny crouched down and pried the dog’s collar out of Jason’s hand. “Careful,” he said gently, running his hand down the dog’s back, “you don’t want to hurt her.”  
  
“Granddaddy bought us a puppy,” Jason told him, as though Danny wasn’t aware that there was a dog in front of him.  
  
“I can see that,” Danny replied, “and I was wondering what he was thinking,” he added, looking up at Mac.  
  
Mac noticed Danny’s look and suggested that Bridget and Jason show Tim their new puppy, leaving Danny and Mac alone in the sitting room.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna buy them a dog?” Danny asked straight away.  
  
“If I had told you, what would you have said?” Mac countered.  
  
“That’s not the point,” Danny argued. “How are we supposed to get a dog back to Miami?” he demanded.  
  
“I’m heading down there next week for the summer,” Mac replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’ll bring the dog down with me. I can’t believe you’re mad,” he rolled his eyes.  
  
Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m not mad,” he admitted. “I’m just annoyed that you didn’t ask me first.”  
  
Mac smiled at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise for them since I don’t see them all that often.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Danny whispered. “I’m just not sure if our house is ready for a dog.”  
  
“Well, you’ll have to week to make it dog proof,” Mac laughed, crossing the room and pulling Danny into a hug.   
  
Danny shook his head. “Nah,” he disagreed. “Tim can do it.”  
  
“Thanks,” Tim said sarcastically from the door. “You always make me do everything in that house.”  
  
Danny shrugged his shoulders, with a smirk on his face as he and Mac released each other and turned to look at everyone who was now piling into the living room. Bridget was trying her best not to drop the dog that she had cradled in her arms. “Daddy!” she cried, stepping up to Danny. “Guess what we called the puppy,” she instructed.  
  
“Do I want to know?” Danny asked, looking over at Tim who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
“Quidditch!” Jason cried before Tim could reply.  
  
Danny paused in surprise and let out a small chuckle. “Quidditch?” he repeated, looking down at the excited bundle that was his son. “Are you serious?” he couldn’t help asking.  
  
Jason nodded his head and went to pull ‘Quidditch’ out of his big sister’s arms.   
  
“That would be Eric’s fault,” Tim said to his husband.  
  
Danny nodded his head. “Eric’s decided to read Harry Potter with them when they stay over at his house,” he explained to Mac.  
  
“I guessed someone was reading it to them,” Mac nodded, sitting back into his chair and laughing when Jason clambered up into his lap, trying to drag Quidditch up as well.  
  
“J,” Tim chided, prying Jason’s hands off of Quidditch’s collar, “leave her on the ground,” he instructed.  
  
Jason pouted and tears fell from his eyes, indicating the beginnings of a temper tantrum. “Don’t you dare,” Tim said, seeing the tears and the look in Jason’s eyes. “You’ve been a good boy all the way here, don’t spoil that now. Just because your granddad’s here doesn’t mean you can misbehave.”  
  
More crocodile tears fell as Jason looked towards Danny, knowing that Danny could usually be won over easier than Tim. Danny, however, shook his head. “No way,” he said, “you’re not going to get anything different from me. You either behave or you’re going back to the hotel and straight to bed,” he threatened.  
  
Jason, knowing that there was no way he would be able to get away with playing one of his fathers against the other, wiped the tears away and slid off of Mac’s lap. “Good boy,” Danny said affectionately, running his hand over Jason’s hair as his son continued to play with Quidditch. Tim rolled his eyes at Danny.   
“What?” Danny asked, seeing Tim’s look. “You know I can’t stay angry at them.”  
  
“Dad!” Bridget cried, running up to Tim and jumping up into his arms. “How long before we have to go home?” she asked.  
  
“We’ve just got here!” Danny retorted, sitting on Don’s couch.  
  
Tim ignored him and answered his daughter’s question. “Your dad has to be back at work on Tuesday so we’re flying home on Monday evening.”  
  
“Will we have time to go to the park with Aunt Stella?” Bridget asked hopefully.  
  
All the adults in the room chuckled. “I’m sure we can manage to squeeze that into our schedule somewhere. If she doesn’t mind, of course,” Tim told her.  
  
“Where is she, anyway?” Danny asked, slightly put out that his former colleague hadn’t joined Don’s little welcome back party.  
  
“Her and Lindsey have gone out with a few other girls from work,” Don told him, picking up the remote and flicking through the television channels. “It was all very last minute. She said she’d be over later.”  
  
“Amazing how your house has suddenly become the meeting point for everyone, Flack,” Mac commented from where he was hidden behind the paper.  
  
Danny laughed and snatched the remote off of Don, flicking through the channels himself. “Yeah,” Danny agreed, “that’s what you get for having the biggest house.”  
  
Jason jumped up into Don’s lap before he could reply. “Uncle Don,” Jason said, his eyes going wide. “Can we play video games?”  
  
Don laughed and nodded his head. “I’m sure we can do that,” he agreed, moving Jason so that he was sitting in Danny’s lap while Don got up to plug in the games console.  
  
~  
  
“Miami life still treating you okay?” Stella Bonasera asked Danny as she continued pushing Bridget on the swing.  
  
Danny and Stella had agreed to take Bridget and Jason to the park while Tim stayed at the house with Mac and Don.  
  
“I’m finally getting used to the heat,” Danny replied, pushing Jason’s swing.  
  
“Well, that’s good,” Stella nodded, “It’s only taken you a decade,” she laughed.  
  
Danny chuckled and shook his head. “Bridge,” he said to his daughter, “me and Stella are going to sit on that bench there,” he pointed to the bench a few feet away. “I want you to look after Jason and never leave our sight, okay?” he added.  
  
Bridget nodded her head, “Okay, Daddy,” she agreed, taking Jason by the hand and leading him over to the climbing frame.  
  
“We miss you, you know?” Stella asked as she sat next to Danny on the bench.  
  
Danny shook his head and pulled his cigarette’s out of his pocket. “I know,” he replied, lighting a cigarette as he watched Bridget help her brother to climb up to the top of the jungle gym. “You only tell me all the time.”  
  
“Well it’s true,” Stella smiled, looping her right arm around Danny’s left and resting her head on his shoulder. “The lab hasn’t been the same without you. It’s even weirder now that Mac’s retired.”  
  
“I never thought I’d live to see the day that happened,” Danny commented, grinning when he saw that Jason was waving at them. “And you, Miss big shot supervisor.”  
  
“I’m still not used to me being the boss,” Stella admitted, waving back at Jason. “And with Mac moving to Miami it’s going to be even weirder still.”  
  
Danny lifted his hand to take a drag and paused with his hand halfway up to his mouth. “What?” he asked in surprise.  
  
“Oh,” Stella murmured. “Crap!” she cursed. “He hasn’t told you yet.”  
  
“Told me what?” Danny demanded.  
  
“That I’m not just visiting Miami next week,” Mac’s voice said from behind them.  
  
Danny and Stella turned to see Mac, Don and Tim grinning at them. Bridget and Jason soon joined them, making a beeline straight for Don and Mac. “Well that’s nice,” Tim murmured, taking Danny’s half-finished cigarette and having a drag himself. “That’s makes me feel so loved. What about you, Dan?” he asked, grinning at his husband.  
  
“Extremely loved,” Danny agreed before turning back to Mac. “What do you mean you aren’t just visiting?” he demanded.  
  
“Precisely what it sounds like,” Mac replied. “You’re the closet thing I have to a son of my own and now that I’ve retired my life is no longer here in New York. I don’t want to miss seeing my Grandchildren grow up into beautiful adults.”  
  
Danny stood up from the bench and grinned at Mac. “You know you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father that actually cares,” he said, stepping closer to his former mentor and hugging him.  
  
Jason, who was in Mac’s arms, soon let out a muffled exclamation, reminding the adults that he was being squashed by Danny. “Oops,” Danny grinned, taking Jason off of Mac and swinging him around in the air. “Sorry, kid,” he apologized.  
  
“Hey, Danny!” Don called from where he was stood in the middle of a field with Bridget. “Fancy teaching your kids how to play baseball?” he asked, pulling out a small ball and gently tossing it to Bridget who easily caught it.   
  
“Yay!” Jason cried.  
  
“Okay,” Danny agreed, as they all headed over to Don and Bridget. “Just don’t cry when you lose, Flack,” he warned.  
  
“I won’t lose,” Don assured him. “You’ll be the one that’s crying.”  
  
Danny turned to Tim, who lifted his hands. “Don’t bring me into this,” Tim said, grabbing the bat Mac had somehow been concealing. “We need teams,” he informed them.  
  
“Well, let’s get this game started,” Danny said, pulling a coin out of his pocket so that they could decide who should be team captains.


End file.
